New Life
by Macalah
Summary: HellGirl/Simon fanfiction with hints of Anna/Russian. Written for Critical Damage Crew. Simon knew something was wrong. His friend had never refused to talk to him about something before. After all they'd been through, together, surely she wasn't having doubts about him now. Right? (Livetogether AU)


New Life.

HellGirl/Simon fanfiction with hints of Anna/Russian. Written for Critical Damage Crew. Simon knew something was wrong. His friend had never refused to talk to him about something before. After all they'd been through, together, surely she wasn't having doubts about him now. Right? (Livetogether AU)

Hell Girl sighed as she toyed with the mouse, debating whether or not to start recording that day's video. She shook her head and flung the mouse away from her, heaving herself out of the chair with a long groan. It was going to be a long day. She winced as her back cracked into place and stretched. Relaxing her muscles, Hell Girl moved across the room to the door. Pulling the partially opened door to it's full extent, she made her way toward the living room, aching for the companionship of her friends. Since Russian and Anna had moved out of the building, things had been lonelier than before.

But she tried not to dwell on it. They had made their choice, now they all had to live with it.

Hell Girl walked into the living room, her bare feet hitting the soft carpet noiselessly. The room was dark, lights dim, and she could hardly see what was before her.

Not knowing if one of her friends had decided to take a nap on the couch, which was frequently done, she left the lights off and slowly made her way through the room toward the connected kitchen. She bumped her hip on a misplaced bar stool and, once again, cursed her terrible eyesight.

She was not wearing her glasses nor her contact lenses, and her extreme nearsightedness made it even more difficult for her to see in the dark. She shuffled forward, hand outstretched to find the long counter, and squinted to at least try to see before her. Her hand brushed the cool surface of the counter and she grinned triumphantly. Just as she was about to step around it, a warm hand closed around her shoulder and she jumped in surprise.

"Oops! Sorry!" A male voice said from behind her. Hell Girl spluttered indignantly.

"S-Simon? What the hell! You scared me!" She hissed, still wary of the possibly of someone sleeping on the couch. Simon raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you roaming around in the dark? And why are you whispering?" He asked, his British accent making his words sound more accusing than they were meant. Hell Girl rubbed her eyes.

"The light was off so I figured someone may be napping. And I'm not wearing my glasses or contacts so it was hard to see, hence the roaming." She said. He nodded and let her shoulder go. She watched as the blob known as Simon moved to the couch, peering over it.

"No one is sleeping." He said and moved to flip the lights on. As the light swelled in the room, Hell Girl winced to try and protect her already damaged eyes.

"Thanks, Simon. Now be a dear and direct me to the fridge. I need sustenance." She said, only half joking. Simon grinned and helped her get her snack.

A few minutes later found the two friends, now both of them wearing their glasses, sitting on the balcony in Hell Girl's room and eating out of a bowl of Chex mix. Hell Girl popped a mini breadstick into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

Things had been different between her and Simon since Russian and Anna left. They were still best friends, but it felt awkward around him, partially since Link had denied Simon's advances. She knew she cared for him deeply, so why was it so hard to talk to him? He wasn't that much younger than her, and he was intelligent and funny and they had plenty to talk about. So why did her heart beat out of her chest? Why was her stomach turning since he had turned his eyes on her? Why were her palms clammy in the Texas heat? She didn't understand... What was wrong with her to wear she was nervous around her best friend in the entire universe.

"Hell Girl... Hell Girl... SYDNEY!" Hell Girl jumped and looked at Simon. His eyes were worried as they searched her face.

"Are you alright? You were completely gone there... Is there something you want to talk about?" He asked, his voice hinting. Hell Girl smiled awkwardly.

"No, Simon, I'm fine... I just haven't slept all that well. I guess I need to stop playing those horror games, huh?" She said and laughed to try and get him to forget it. There was no way she was going to tell him how nervous she was around him.

Simon knew something was wrong. His friend had never refused to talk to him about something before. After all they'd been through, together, surely she wasn't having doubts about him now. Right?

He had to know.

He reached across the table and took Hell Girl's hand. He was surprised at how cold and clammy it was. Was she ill? Did she not want to worry them all again? After the last time she was sick... Simon shook the memory of her coughing up blood and vomit into the toilet and focused again.

"Hell Girl... You can talk to me. Is something bothering you?" He asked.

Hell Girl glanced at their hands, and sighed.

"It's nothing, really, I've just been feeling kind of off lately. But I'm not getting sick I don't think... It... Comes and goes..." She said, remembering all the times it came up around the man beside her. Simon sighed and clutched her hand closer.

"Hells... I care about you and... I'm worried... This isn't like you... I just want to know if there is something going on so I can try to help you. After everything we've been through together..." He trailed off and squeezed her fingers. She sighed and looked up at him.

As their eyes locked, she felt her nerves melt away. This was Simon. Simon. Her best friend. There was no reason to feel so nervous or anxious or scared around him. He had always helped her, protected her when he could, and had always been there when she needed him. This was her Simon.

"My Simon..." The words left her mouth before she could stop them. Simeon's eyes lit up slightly and his small smile grew. Hell Girl's eyes went huge as the tumbling in her stomach turned to a thousand butterflies.

He had never looked at her that way before.

His stood up and came to kneel in front of her chair and raised her hands to his lips, kissing each knuckle.

"I've always been your Simon, Sydney. No doubt in my mind. You are my best friend, my other half... You are my whole world." He murmured, his eyes shining. Hell Girl felt her entire body heat up, feeling ready to burst with the emotions she felt in that one moment. She did the first thing she could think of.

She leaned forward and kisses him right on the mouth.

There eyes were closed, the only thing they knew was each other. Simeon's hands went into her dark hair and he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

Hell Girl was in heaven. So this was what Miranda had been talking about. Those butterflies and the heat and the passion and the longing... So this was what Simon wanted with Link... Link.

Oh god Link.

Hell Girl thrust herself away from Simon and stood from her chair, turning away from him completely. Her shoulders heaved with her heavy breathing and tears threatened to fall from her eyes as the pain pulsed in her chest. Link. Simon wanted Link Simon had always wanted Link. He could never, would never want her.

"Sydney?" She felt his hands on her shoulders and she clutched at her chest. What had she been thinking? Of course she knew he wasn't into girls... Into her... How could he be when he pursued Link with such a passion?

"Sydney, I'm sorry, I just thought maybe you-"

"No! I'm sorry, I was stupid and thought that... That it would help me feel better." She lied. He paused and the light died in his eyes.

Oh no, she thought, I've hurt him. I never wanted to hurt him.

"Simon..." He turned away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have encouraged it. I just thought maybe, I don't know, you felt the same way I do." He said and started walking away.

'Felt the same way I do...'

Shit.

"Simon, wait! Please wait!"

Hell Girl rushed out of her room, searching frantically for her friend. He turned just as she was about to reach him, sprinting down the hall toward him.

Hell Girl slammed into Simon, knocking them both back into the wall, and her mouth found his. He hesitated just long enough to get over the pain in his should from hitting a picture frame before wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

His mouth slanted to hers, neither one of them noticed the picture frame of their little family falling to the ground, nor the sound of two doors opening down the hall.

Hell Girl pulled away from him, but kept her arms locked around his neck.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry... I didn't know how you felt and I remembered how much you wanted Link and I... I just panicked. And-" He cut her off with a finger on her lips.

"Two things, no three things. First, you're adorable when you babble. Second, you have always had my heart Sydney, and I may have chased Link around for a while but that was only because I thought you could never care for me the way I do for you. You truly are my whole world, Sydney, and I would do anything for you. You know that. You are the most amazing, most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure of truly knowing." He said and kisses her forehead. Hell Girl smiled, blushing slightly.

"What's the third thing?" She asked, quietly. Simon smiled and tilted her chin up until their eyes met. That perfect moment when her heart thundered in her chest and her mouth watered and her lips curled into a smile... Was completed with his words.

"I love you."

And then he kisses her.

A loud 'WOOP' sounded from down the hall and they broke apart. Simon looked and smiled as Link jumped up and down happily and Miranda grinned at them both.

"Looks like no explanation needed." Hell Girl said.

Simon laughed and kissed her again.

End.

Written in a five minutes, sorry if errors. I SHIP HELLMON!


End file.
